


Mistletoe-Ho-Ho

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [52]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt: mistletoe kissesSteve loves the kids, he really does, but he was going to kill Mike and Eleven for hanging mistletoe all over his house





	Mistletoe-Ho-Ho

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Steve wasn’t sure what possessed him to agree when the kids asked if they could hold their Christmas party at his place. It was logical. Last year they’d all crammed into the Byers place and it had been a tight fit. Steve’s house was the biggest, so obviously it made the most sense to have the party there. At least that what Dustin had said and at the time it made perfect sense to Steve.

But now, watching the kids hang homemade green and red construction paper chains all over his living room, arguing around where the tree should go and what the best ornament configuration was, he was sorely regretting that he agreed.

 _At_ _least_ _I’m_ _not_ _alone_ , he reminded himself. His parents were on an impromptu trip to Paris, which Steve was pretty sure was his father’s way of trying to make up for screwing around with his secretary all year round. Merry fucking Christmas indeed.

Steve blanched when he saw El and Mike hanging mistletoe above all the doorways.

“No! I draw the line at mistletoe,” Steve said, pointing an accusatory finger at the two kids.

El tilted her head in confusion.

“It’s tradition,” she said, and of course the tradition that had to do with kissing was the one Mike felt was most important one to teach her Steve thought, giving Mike a knowing look.

Steve rolled his eyes, hands up as he conceded.

“Fine. Just keep it away from me.”

Ordinarily he wouldn’t care, but this year…this year Billy Hargrove would be joining them.

Max was the one who angled for it. Billy had turned up at the Byers with fire in his eyes, looking for a fight and Steve had been ready to throw punches if necessary, but then a handful of stray demodogs turned up and suddenly there were more important things to worry about. Since Billy was privy to the Upside Down, Max argued that it made him a member of the party.

_“But he’s such a dick,” Dustin whined._

_“Hey! That’s my brother you’re talking about,” Max warned, throwing a handful of popcorn at his face._

_“Step brother,” Lucas grumbled._

_“You guys let Steve in and he used to be a total tool,” Max reminded them._

_“Hey! How would you know? You just moved here,” Steve said, taking the bowl of popcorn away before they made an even bigger mess._

_“Mike said you were an ass when you and Nancy were dating,” she explained._

_Steve sent Mike a look, but the kid just shrugged, looping an arm around El’s shoulders and turning his attention back to Dustin who was currently arguing that Billy was a bigger dick than Steve ever was._

Honestly, Steve didn’t remember how they came to the conclusion that Billy was going to be allowed in the party. It didn’t matter the reason. Billy was coming over to his house and Steve kind of wanted to run for the hills. It wasn’t that he was afraid of the other boy, except yeah okay, he kind of was, but only because Billy was stupid hot and Steve had barely admitted to himself that he liked boys as well as girls let alone to anyone else and-

The sound of the doorbell made Steve jump. He almost went to answer it, until he remembered there was mistletoe all over the friggin place and he sure as hell wasn’t gonna risk getting caught under it with Billy. Luckily Joyce stepped forward, opening the door for Max and her brother.

Steve swallowed as Billy stepped into the living room. He looked good. Well, actually he looked nervous and uncomfortable, but he was wearing tight jeans and that stupid maroon shirt open too low for civilized company and Steve needed to avert his eyes before Billy caught him staring. He turned to grab another ornament, nearly jumping out of his skin when he turned back around and found himself face to face with Billy.

“Uh…hi,” Steve said lamely.

Billy smirked, arching an amused brow.

“Hi. Max told me I was on snack detail,” he said, holding up a couple of grocery bags. “Think you could show me around your kitchen?” he asked.

Steve glanced at the kitchen doorway. Mike and El must not have gotten to it yet since it was mistletoe free, so it was safe.

“Yeah. Follow me.”

Steve tried to stay calm as he brought Billy into his kitchen, pulling out bowls for chips and shit. Billy set the bags on the table, eyeing Steve a little warily.

“Are we good?” Billy asked.

Steve turned to face the younger boy. Were they good? Nothing happened at the Byers that night, but Steve had a feeling if the demodogs hadn’t shown up he’d have more than a few battle scars from the other boy. Not to mention he’d been a total ass on the court and in the hallways at school since he showed up. But looking at Billy now, standing in the middle of the kitchen, shoulder hunched like he was waiting for Steve to laugh in his face, he couldn’t find it in himself to pissed about any of it.

“Yeah, we’re good. Max seems to think you’re cool so, you can’t be a total asshole,” Steve said, smiling so Billy knew he was joking.

Billy huffed a laugh, shaking his head.

“She’s a pain in the ass, but she’s a good kid,” Billy said, getting to work taking food out of the grocery bags. He frowned when he had them all emptied. “Crap, i forgot one of the bags in the car.”

“I’ll get it,” Steve said, heading for the door at the same time as Billy, their shoulders brushing as they got caught in the doorway.

“Oooo, shit, Billy and Steve are under the mistletoe!”

At Dustin’s words, Billy and Steve both paused, slowly looking above there heads and yeah, that was definitely mistletoe. Mike and El must have done it while he and Billy were in the kitchen. 

The kids were all staring at them, grinning from ear to ear. Dustin made a little “get on with it” gesture. 

“Come on guys,” Steve whined, “we’re not gonna-

He cut off when he felt Billy’s fingers curl around the back of his neck, the younger boy smiling almost shyly. 

“Can’t argue with tradition, pretty boy,” he murmured, pressing his mouth to Steve’s in a sound kiss. 

Steve was so surprised that Billy had kissed him he didn’t even have time to enjoy it, let alone kiss back, before Billy was pulling away. He brushed Steve’s bottom lip with his thumb, then turned on his heel and hustled away from Steve and out the door. 

“What just happened?” Steve asked. 

“Billy Hargrove just kissed you,” Lucas said. 

“And from the look on your face…you liked it,” Max mused, giving Steve a knowing smirk. 

Steve touched his lips, remembering how warm and alive Billy have felt against him. Max was right. He  _had_  liked it when Billy kissed him. He’d more than liked it. 

“I’m just gonna-

“Go talk to my brother?” Max supplied. 

“Yeah, that,” Steve said, trying not to seem too eager as he booked it outside. 

Billy was leaning against the Camaro, trying and failing to light a cigarette. As Steve got closer he could see that the younger boy’s hands were shaking. Steve cleared his throat. 

Billy’s head shot up, eyes locking with Steve’s. He looked scared.  

“So…that was some kiss,” Steve said, plucking the cigarette from Billy’s fingers and tucking it behind his ear. 

Billy shrugged. 

“Yeah well, there was mistletoe,” he said, a light blush across his cheeks as he stared down at his boots. 

Steve swallowed hard, stepping closer, gently tipping Billy’s chin up. 

“Is that all it was?” he asked, voice soft. 

Billy bit hit bottom lip, shaking his head. Steve smiled, sliding his arms around Billy’s neck and pulling him close. 

“Good.”


End file.
